


Lullabies

by rezi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Lullabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rezi/pseuds/rezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five lullabies, woven together, are sung to six children. Though each child is very different to the rest, the tune remains the same.</p><p>(The tune I had in mind while writing them was "Hush Little Baby", but feel free to make up your own while reading.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies

Grandma Jade to Jake English  
Alpha Rose to Roxy Lalonde  
The Dolorosa to the young Signless  
Gamzee to Caliborn and Calliope  
Doc Scratch to the young Handmaid

***

Hush now Jakey, I'll tuck you in  
Grandma's gonna make sure the good guys win  
And though you may be scared right now  
We're gonna get through this war somehow  
The Condesce cannot harm you here  
I'll love you, keep you far from fear  
And though my life is ending soon  
You're safe right now in sleep's cocoon.

Hush now Roxy, dry your eyes  
I hope this comes as a nice surprise  
For though I died many years ago  
I won't abandon you, oh no  
I've Seen you'll need someone to care  
You can't face a birthday with no one there  
So I've sent you this as you begin your rest  
My daughter deserves the very best.

Hush now child, as the sun peeks through  
Have peaceful dreams, and visions too  
The visions you have always had  
Of justice true, and good from bad  
I wish I could truthfully say  
Your visions will be real one day  
Though I don't know just what's in store  
I hope to change what's come before.

Rest your head now, Caliborn  
For I am feeling oh so worn  
And if I can get you asleep somehow  
I can have your sister back right now  
Dear Calliope, the nicer twin  
I'd hardly believe she's of your kin  
For you have made my life a pain  
I dread when you wake up again.

Hush now Damara, time to sleep  
And don't you let me hear a peep  
Don't you try and give me strife  
Or I could ruin all your life  
Give me those needles, go to your room  
Or enjoy your brush with the discipline broom  
Hurting me will cause you harm  
For I'm not always quite this calm.

I trust that when my time is done  
You'll make sure this battle's won  
It won't be a piece of cake  
But please fight on, for all our sakes  
All that's ahead, and much more too  
You'll do it, I believe in you  
Yet at this moment, you're still young  
So sleep until the morning sun.

I may seem distant, far apart  
But I still hold you in my heart  
Know that I still care for you  
Though my time's already through  
Before I go, let me just say  
That you'll be meeting me one day  
How this happens, I won't tell  
Though you'll be knowing soon, as well.

Ahead of us, there is a fight  
To lift this planet's dreadful blight  
I promise you, you will be heard  
The world will know your joyous word  
But that will come once you have grown  
For now, you are my very own  
To cherish in your youthful state  
Before you're hardened by your fate.

Oh, Calliope, please stay awake  
Keep in control for both our sakes  
Your brother only gives me grief  
And every one of those sharp teeth  
But now he's under, does no harm  
While you lie sweetly in my arms  
Darling Cal, I always pray  
That he'll be gone, and you can stay.

If you try to wound again  
I'll deal that pain to you, times ten  
There's no way of killing me  
For I'm omnipotent, you must see  
Suicide won't work: be sure  
You'll die when I let you, and not before  
So rest a while and stay your hand  
You'll be a part of our master's plan.

Hush now Jakey, do your best  
For now, it's time for you to rest...  
Hush now Roxy: though I'm long gone  
Your precious life must still go on...  
Hush now, child without sign  
And treasure my love while you're still mine...  
Rest, Calliope, but don't fall asleep  
If I have to face him, I may just weep...  
Hush now Handmaid, for this is true:  
You have a long life ahead of you...


End file.
